A cadeirante e o bad boy
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Roger conhece a irmã-gêmea de Doug, que é cadeirante, tem um lagarto de estimação e vai bem nos estudos. Será que ele irá passar pela mesma coisa que passou com Judy Funnie? Principalmente depois que ela o ajuda com matemática?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**A cadeirante e o bad boy**

**Capítulo 1.**

Bluffington. Uma cidade incrível na opinião de muitos. E era pra essa cidade que alguém estava se mudando.

**Mulher: ***dirigindo uma moto* Não se preocupe, Raven! Tenho certeza de que irá se acostumar a viver em Bluffington! Já fui visitar seu pai e achei a cidade incrível!

**Raven: ***na garupa* Tem certeza, vovó? Eu não sou como todo mundo! E se o pessoal do meu novo colégio não me aceitar? Nem meus pais sabem direito sobre o que aconteceu comigo!

**Vovó: **Você tem que ser você mesma, minha neta linda! A vida é um piquenique! Não a desperdice por nada!

No colégio Blanfington, Doug conversava com Skeeter enquanto guardava suas coisas no armário.

**Doug: **Não imagina o quanto estou ancioso, Skeeter! Não vejo Raven desde que éramos crianças! Imagino que deve ter mudado muito!

**Skeeter: **O que houve pra você e Raven se separarem?

**Doug: **Raven foi com a vovó visitar um jardim botânico, mas gostou tanto que resolveu ficar por lá! Mais tarde, soube que aconteceu algo que mexeu um pouco com sua auto-estima, mas não sei o quê!

**Voz: ***rindo atrás deles* Vai ver se olhou no espelho!

Não foi necessário ser adivinha pra saber que se tratava de Roger Klotz.

**Doug: **Agora não, Roger!

**Roger: **Então você tem um parente que vai estudar conosco, não é? Acho melhor eu preparar as "boas vindas"!

Ele saiu dali, rindo.

**Doug: **A Raven vai ter problemas!

**Skeeter: ***surpreso* É uma menina? Achei que Raven era um garoto!

**Doug: **Raven é minha irmã-gêmea, o que quer dizer que ela vai passar o mesmo sufoco que eu com o Roger! Tenho que avisá-la quando ela chegar hoje à tarde!

Dito e feito. Raven chegou à casa dos Funnie à tarde, junto com sua avó. Como ela esperava, seus pais, Judy e Doug ficaram chocados quando viram o "algo" que afetava a auto-estima dela.

**Judy: **Isso é... uma cadeira de rodas? Oh, que desgraça!

**Raven: ***sorriso triste* É... eu sei!

**Theda: **O que houve, querida? E por que não nos contou sobre isso?

**Raven: **Eu sofri um acidente no jardim botânico há 3 anos e fiquei tetraplégica! Consegui recuperar os movimentos superiores após algum tempo, mas ainda não consigo ficar em pé! Quando isso aconteceu, tentei entrar em contato, mas não consegui! E por causa do preconceito das pessoas, preferi esconder, com medo de que também tivessem vergonha de mim!

**Doug: **Nós nunca vamos ter vergonha de você, Raven!

**Phill e Theda: ***concordando* É isso aí!

**Raven: ***sorriso terno* Obrigada!

**Judy: ***vendo-a abraçar a família* _Falem isso por vocês! Uma vez irmã-gêmea do Doug, é igualzinha ao Doug!_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Por falta de quartos na casa dos Funnie, Raven dormiria com sua avó no quarto de hóspedes. Mas ela não foi tão cedo para o quarto, pois ficava a maior parte do tempo conversando com o Doug no quarto dele.

Como Judy havia dito, Raven e Doug eram gêmeos e eram cara de um, focinho do outro. Com exceção do cabelo, já que o de Raven era liso e comprido até a cintura, pois até as roupas eram iguais.

**Judy: ***em pânico ao entrar no quarto de Doug* O QUE É ISSO AÍ?

Judy apontou algo no ombro de Raven, que espantou Doug por um minuto, até ele ver o que era.

**Doug: ***confuso* Um lagarto?

**Raven: **De estimação! Seu nome é Jake! Não se preocupem, ele é manso... com quem não faz nada comigo!

**Judy: ***indignada* Eu não vou morar na mesma casa que esse bicho!

**Raven: ***rebatendo* Então pode sair! O Jake vai ficar e ponto final!

As duas começaram uma batalha de olhar gelado, que só parou quando os pais berraram que era hora de dormir, fazendo cada uma ir para seu quarto.

**Doug: **Ela é mais corajosa do que eu pra enfrentar a Judy! Não acha, Costelinha?

Costelinha concordou com um latido, antes dele e de Doug irem dormir. O mesmo fizeram Raven e Jake no quarto deles. Apenas Judy continuava acordada.

**Judy: ***irritada* _Como se não bastasse o Doug e seu cachorro, agora eu tenho que aturar a Raven e um lagarto de estimação! Onde ela estava com a cabeça pra trazê-lo junto?_

Na segunda-feira, Raven foi com Doug para seu novo colégio, com este empurrando sua cadeira.

**Raven: ***sorriso* Não precisava se incomodar, mano! Eu posso empurrar sozinha!

**Doug: ***preocupado* Tem certeza?

**Raven: **Sim! E não se esqueça: apesar da cadeira de rodas, me trate como uma pessoa normal! Eu pedirei ajuda se for necessário!

**Doug: ***concordando* Está bem! Bom, eu tenho que ir encontrar meu amigo Skitter! Consegue achar seu armário sozinha?

**Raven: **Sem problemas, Doug! Pode ir!

Os dois se despediram e Raven foi procurar por seu armário. Ele era ao lado do de Roger, mas ainda não sabia disso.

**Roger: ***andando pelo corredor* _Então o armário do tal Raven que o Funnie me falou é do lado do meu, hein? Isso vai ser interessante! _Huh?

Raven fazia o maior esforço para guardar seus livros no armário já aberto, por isso não notou a presença de Roger.

**Roger: ***confuso e indo até ela* Quem é você?


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Raven virou-se para Roger, assustada.

**Raven: **Ah...

**Roger: ***corando* _Não sei quem é essa garota, mas ela é muito bonita!_ Ahn... desculpe se a assustei!

**Raven: ***recuperando-se do susto* Tudo bem, eu sei que não foi sua intenção!

Ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido, sem notar que isso fez Roger corar mais forte.

**Raven: ***notando ele guardar o material no armário ao seu lado* Você é Roger Klotz, estou certa?

**Roger: **Sim! Você veio guardar o material pro Raven?

**Raven: ***rindo* Não, seu bobinho! Eu sou Raven!

**Roger: ***chocado* RAVEN? VOCÊ É RAVEN QUE O FUNNIE FALOU?

**Raven: ***surpresa* Bom, eu não sei o que o meu irmão andou falando, mas sou eu mesma!

**Roger: ***mais chocado ainda* IRMÃO?

**Raven: **Sim! Eu sou a irmã-gêmea de Douglas Yancey Funnie, Raven Catarina Funnie!

**Roger: ***mudo* _Isso não tá acontecendo! Antes era por Judy, agora é por Raven! Ei, o que estou pensando? Eu não estou interessado nela, estou?_

**Raven: ***se despedindo* Bom, a gente se vê na sala de aula, Roger!

Raven sorriu, antes de ir pra sala.

**Voz: **Roger?

Roger "despertou" ao notar a presença dos seus amigos.

**Boomer: ***confuso* Você não disse que ia aprontar uma com o tal do Raven que o Doug falou?

**Roger: ***indignado* Isso foi antes de eu saber que Raven é uma menina e irmã-gêmea do Funnie!

**Willy: ***surpreso* Dessa eu não sabia! Achei que era só a Judy!

**Roger: **Ah, esquece! Vamos logo pra sala de aula!

Roger saiu dali, sem esperar que o seguissem.

**Boomer: ***cochichando* Tem algo de diferente com ele! Será que... "aquilo" está acontecendo de novo?

**Willy: **Tomara que não! Eu não quero ver o Roger pagando mico de novo!

Na sala de aula, a professora apresentou Raven à todos.

**Sra. Wingo: **Turma, essa é Raven Funnie, irmã de Doug! Espero que todos a façam se sentir bem vinda! Raven, pode sentar ao lado de Roger! Roger, poderia levantar a mão?

Sem falar nada, Raven sentou-se ao lado de Roger após ele levantar a mão.

**Skeeter: ***cochichando* Cara, que azar a sua irmã teve, Doug!

**Doug: ***cochichando de volta* É, foi sentar logo ao lado do Roger!

**Pattie: ***ouvindo a conversa* Azar? Eu não diria isso! Olhem!

Ela apontou Roger recolhendo um livro de Raven que ela havia acabado de derrubar.

**Raven: ***sorriso* Obrigada!

**Doug e Skeeter: ***olhos arregalados* Não acredito!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

No intervalo...

**Doug: ***sentando ao lado de Raven na cantina* Oi mana!

**Raven: **Oi Doug!

**Doug: **Posso perguntar uma coisa antes dos outros chegarem?

**Raven: **A vontade, irmãozinho!

**Doug: **O que você achou do Roger Klotz?

**Raven: ***refletindo* Roger Klotz? Bom... ele me pareceu ser um cara muito legal, apesar de ser o valentão da escola como você me disse ontem! Chegamos a conversar antes da aula! Mas por que pergunta? Tem algo contra eu ser amiga dele?

**Doug: **Não, não tenho! Só por curiosidade!

**Voz: **Posso me sentar com vocês?

Olharam para o lado e notaram que quem havia perguntado fora Pattie.

**Doug: ***olhar bobão* Claro, Pattie!

**Raven: ***notando o olhar dele* _Esse olhar... entendi! Ele gosta dela!_

**Pattie: ***virando-se para Raven* Você deve ser a Raven! Prazer, sou Pattie! Pattie Maionese!

**Raven: ***apertando a mão dela* É um prazer conhecê-la, Pattie! Espero que sejamos boas amigas!

**Doug: ***interrompendo* Você viu o Skeeter?

**Pattie: **Ele foi se encontrar com Beebe no corredor e pediu pra vir te avisar!

**Doug: ***levantando* Ah tá! Obrigado, Pattie!

Doug saiu dali e foi procurar por Skeeter.

**Raven: **Ei Pattie!

**Pattie: **Huh? Pode falar!

**Raven: **Você, por acaso, já reparou que o Doug está... tralalá... por você?

**Pattie: ***confusa* Tralalá? O que é isso?

**Raven: **Não posso dizer diretamente! É... pra adivinhar!

**Pattie: ***pensando em voz alta* O Doug está tralalá por mim? Hum... desculpe, Raven! Eu não sou boa em adivinhas desse tipo como sou em esportes!

**Raven: ***suspirando* _Vai ser mais difícil do que pensei! _Deixa pra lá, Pattie! Uma hora você descobre!

**Voz: ***enlaçando as meninas pelo pescoço* E aí, senhoritas?

**Raven: ***simpática* Oi de novo, Roger!

**Pattie: ***sorriso maroto* Ei Raven, acho que saquei o tralalá! É a mesma coisa entre você e o Roger?

**Raven: ***indignada* É claro que não! De onde tirou isso?

**Pattie: ***rindo* Estou só brincando!

**Roger: ***confuso* Ahn... já vou indo! _Acho que estou por fora! O que é tralalá?_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

O tempo foi passando, e Raven ia se enturmando cada vez mais com os colegas, até chegar as provas. Assim que elas passaram, Raven e Pattie foram chamadas à sala do diretor.

**Sr. Bone: ***voz autoritária* Bem vindas, Srtas. Funnie e Mayonese! Chamei vocês aqui pra dar um comunicado importante!

**Pattie: ***preocupada* Fomos mal nas provas?

**Sr. Bone: **Não! Pelo contrário: vocês duas são as primeiras da classe! Por isso que estou oferecendo a oportunidade de dar aulas particulares para dois alunos que não estão muito bem!

**Raven: **E quem são esses alunos?

**Sr. Bone: **Seu irmão, Doug Funnie, e Roger Klotz! As duas podem escolher livremente entre os dois, é claro!

**Raven: **Quer ficar com o Doug? Eu posso dar aulas pro Roger, sem problema!

**Pattie: **Tá! Sr. Bone, aceitamos a proposta!

**Sr. Bone: **Ótimo! Enviarei uma carta aos seus pais informando sobre as aulas! Podem se retirar!

As duas saíram dali e, no caminho pra sala de aula, foram conversando.

**Raven: ***dando uma sugestão* Por que não damos as aulas particulares pros meninos lá em casa? Aí podemos estudar todos juntos!

**Pattie: **Eu gostei da ideia, mas... será que eles vão gostar?

**Raven: ***fazendo bico* Eles não tem escolha! Nós somos as professoras e eles são os alunos! A gente decide e ponto final!

**Pattie: ***rindo* Sua cara tá muito engraçada!

Raven também riu, até chegarem à sala de aula. As duas receberam as cartas, e os meninos também, informando sobre as aulas particulares, que seriam duas vezes por semana.

No primeiro dia, Roger e Pattie estavam a caminho da casa dos Funnie.

**Roger: ***resmungando* Por que diabos a aula tem que ser na casa do Funnie?

**Pattie: ***sarcástica* Talvez por que sua professora mora lá? Além de você ser o aluno e não ter escolha?

**Roger: **Sobre a Raven, tudo bem! Mas por que você e o Funnie não estudam na SUA casa?

**Pattie: **A Raven acha que em grupo será mais divertido! Opa, chegamos!

Pattie tocou a campainha e Costelinha atendeu, dando espaço para os dois entrarem.

**Doug: ***indo recebê-los* Oi Pattie, Roger!

**Pattie: ***cumprimentando pelos dois* Oi Doug! Onde está a Raven?

**Doug: **Está no quarto, fazendo os exercícios de fisioterapia! *sorriso maroto* Por que não vai dar um "oi" pra ela, Roger?

**Roger: ***subindo as escadas, emburrado* _Você me paga por isso, Funnie!_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Roger foi até o quarto de Raven.

Como Doug havia dito, ela fazia exercícios de fisioterapia, mas Roger se surpreendeu ao ver que Raven conseguia ficar de pé, sem cadeira de rodas.

**Roger: **Raven?

De susto, Raven caiu no chão e não conseguia se levantar.

**Raven: ***notando Roger* Oi Roger! Não percebi você chegando!

**Roger: ***surpreso* Eu vi você de pé antes de cair ou foi impressão?

**Raven: **Não, não foi impressão! Eu uso cadeira de rodas porque não consigo me locomover direito, mas já consigo ficar de pé, mudança que aconteceu depois que cheguei! Claro que, até levantar, demora uns 10 minutos e precisa ter paciência! Pode me ajudar a sentar na cadeira?

Roger ergueu Raven do chão e, por um instante, ambos coraram.

**Roger: ***vermelho* _Estamos parecendo recém-casados! Ei, o que estou pensando?_

**Raven: **Ela tem tanta sorte!

**Roger: ***confuso* Huh?

**Raven: **Sua namorada! Ela tem sorte de ter um namorado tão legal quanto você, Roger!

**Roger: ***colocando-a na cadeira* Eu não tenho namorada!

**Raven: ***surpresa* Sério? Achei que tinha!

**Roger: **Eu nunca tive uma namorada!

**Raven: ***corando* Eu tive um no jardim botânico onde morava, mas terminamos quando ele foi transferido pra trabalhar num zoológico!

**Roger: ***ajudando-a a descer as escadas* Você morava num jardim botânico?

**Raven: **Sim! Bons tempos... Foi lá que conheci o Jake e o trouxe para Bluffington!

**Roger: ***desconfiado* Quem é Jake?

**Raven: **Meu lagarto de estimação! Depois dos estudos, eu o apresento!

Os quatro se reuniram para começar os estudos, mesmo com Raven ainda em roupa de ginástica. Como a matéria que os meninos mais tinham dificuldade era em matemática, as meninas começaram por ela.

Depois de muito estudo, Raven apresentou Jake para Pattie e Roger. A primeira se assustou no início, mas Roger até que se deu bem.

**Pattie: **Ele morde?

**Raven: **Até agora, só mordeu a Judy! Mas isso porque ela tentou botá-lo pra fora de casa! Judy ficou com tanto medo que nem chegou mais perto do Jake!

**Roger: **Ei Raven, quando você for me dar aulas particulares lá em casa, eu te apresento a minha gata Fedida! Isso se você quiser!

**Raven: ***sorriso* Claro que sim! Eu adoro gatos!

**Doug: ***sorriso maroto* _Assim como adora o Roger!_


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Epílogo.**

Doug's diary

Querido diário, depois daquela vez que Pattie e eu estudamos junto com Roger e Raven, passamos a nos encontrar mais, tanto pra estudar quanto pra fazer outras coisas. Skeeter ia com a gente, mas não era sempre, pois havia começado a namorar com Beebe.

Por falar em namoro, tomei coragem pra me declarar pra Pattie, principalmente depois que ela perguntou se eu estava tralalá por ela. Quando finalmente entendi o tralalá, perguntei se ela queria namorar comigo e ela aceitou.

Roger e Raven também começaram a namorar, e não é raro vê-los aos beijos na frente de todo mundo, principalmente depois que Raven voltou a andar normalmente. Mesmo eu não gostando muito do Roger, a escolha foi da Raven, e eu torço pra que eles sejam felizes acima de tudo.

Raven's diary

Querido diário, depois de 2 meses de fisioterapia, eu finalmente posso andar normalmente como os outros. Quem ficou feliz com essa notícia foram muitos, principalmente meu irmão Doug, minha "talvez-futura-cunhada" Pattie e meu namorado Roger. Já contei que estamos namorando?

Já ouvi o Skeeter comentar que não somos um casal parecido, mas é por isso que me dou tão bem com o Roger. O ditado "Os opostos se atraem" funciona conosco. E também com Skeeter e Beebe, mas isso é opinião minha.

Pattie's diary

Querido diário, Raven e eu estamos cada vez mais amigas. Acho que ela adoraria que eu fosse sua cunhada, pois quando Doug e eu temos nossas briguinhas de vez em quando, ela sempre dá um jeito de nos ajudar a ficar bem de novo.

Doug já comentou comigo o que acha do namoro da irmã com o Roger. Ele acha que o roger não é o cara ideal pra ela, mas não é ciumento e apoiará a irmã até o fim. Nessas horas eu morro de inveja da Raven, pois adoraria ter um irmão compreensivo como o dela.

Entretanto, já me acostumei com a presença do Roger, principalmente porque ele e Raven convivem bastante conosco, e eu gosto da companhia deles. Sinto que o Doug também gosta, mas não tem coragem de admitir.

Roger's diary

Não tão querido diário, finalmente tive a oportunidade pra pedir a Raven em namoro. Aconteceu quando ela foi me ajudar com os estudos na minha casa, e também conheceu a Fedida.

Raven ficou sem graça na hora, mas me respondeu que "sim" no dia seguinte. E a gente se gosta tanto que vivemos nos beijando, incluíndo na sala de aula, o que faz com que recebamos bronca da Sra. Wingo toda vez que somos flagrados.

O Funnie também começou a namorar com a Mayonese, sendo que as vezes saímos juntos. De vez em quando o Valentine nos acompanha, mas não é com frequência.

Uma coisa é dita: apesar do Funnie desconfiar de mim, eu amo a Raven de verdade. O que? Bad boys também amam, certo?

FIM!


End file.
